Chronology
Here is a timeline of Emoticone history, from the beginning of time to the present *18th Century: Modern Ice Cream invented in England.' ' *June, 1904: Syrian pastry maker, Ernest Hamwian, invents the ice cream cone at the St Louis worlds fair. *1960: Timothy Leary begins doing experiments with psychedelic drugs, which he eventually starts using himself, and makes them popular by introducing them to the general population. *2006: Awesome face begins circulating on the internet. *September 7th, 2008: The video game Spore is released. *Febuary 25th, 2010: Emoticone (then "Emitcone") meme born out of a typo made by maxd24 *Febuary 26th, 2010: Emitcone Club created by kaleb702 *Febuary 26th: Emitcone Roleplay created by kaleb702, stagnates on page 1 *April 14th, 2010: BenKane makes the Emoticone Forum. *April 15th 2010: Lokaz and PrinnyGenocide join the Emoticone Forum. *April 16th, 2010: SMslime locks the Emitcone Club. Dragonvoid, Taupo, and Dracilust joing the Emoticone Forum as a result. *April 22, 2010: Davo joins Emoticone Forum. *May 5th, 2010: Vilageidiotx and MinionJoe joing the Emoticone forum. *May 17th, 2010: AaronMk joins Emoticone Forum. *June 12th, 2010: A disagreement between Davo and Haxorzunited14 sparks the previously quiet rivalry between the ECF and Hax's Chatroll cliques. *June 13, 2010: Ashkelon joins Emoticone Forum *July 1st, 2010: Forum closed down to public due to suspicious activity involving an SM and the ECF/Chatroll feud. *July 6th, 2010: Emoticone and part time prophet MinionJoe permabanned for defending Coupon12's cognitive deficiencies *July 6th, 2010: The ECF begins to take up the cause of justice at this time when davo creates the Unban MinionJoe Petition . The thread runs for 15 pages of pure fact until the man shuts it down for too much truth. *July 8th, 2010: Emitcone Roleplay revived. *July 12th, 2010: Emitcone Roleplay melvined. *July 20, 2010: Shadeofmoose318 joins Emoticone Forum. *August 12th, 2010: Thomas1134 joins Emoticone Forum *August 15th, 2010: STD (Shade, Taupo, Dragonvoid) club is made by Vilageidiotx in response tol a ECF chat discussion about clubs. *August 17th, 2010: Emoticone Forum Blog opened up to the public in response to internal pressure to open the Emoticone Forum to the public stemming from the ecf/chatroll rivalry calming down. Reason for keeping forum closed becomes the protection of privacy. *August 19th, 2010: The Great Emoticone Roleplay started as a reboot to the Emitcone Roleplay thread. *August 31st, 2010: DNR (Department of Natural Resources) made by AaronMk as a place to post North American wildlife creations. *September 1st: DAMD (Davo, Aaronmk, Masonicon, Dracilust) made by Dragonvoid as a prize for Davo after he won a contest. *September 6th, 2010: STD club locked by SMslime for "Sexual references" *September 11th, 2010: Thomas banned from Emoticone forum for 'shady behavior' and lack of activity. *September 13th, 2010: STRIP (Shade, Taupo, Random feature, Imperiex Prime) made by Vilageidiotx to replace STD. *September 20th, 2010: ECF group founded on DA. Emoticone art is had by all. *September 21st, 2010: Imperiex-prime Prime joins Emoticone Forum. *September 26th, 2010: Juniorcones Forum replaces blog as experiment in the ongoing discussion to reopen the Emoticone Forum to the public *November 15th, 2010: ECF Minecraft server founded. All those who don't play the game are squares. *November 29th, 2010: Creation of new accounts without being approved by Ben is allowed. The doors swing open and there is dancing in the streets. *December 31st, 2010: As the new year dawns, tragedy strikes and requires a petition *January 1st, 2011: New year celebrated. Time magazine predicts 2011 to be "The year of the Cone" *January 1st, 2011: Nevar forget. *April 14th, 2011: ECF turns 1. *October 16th, 2011: Vilage and Viz are perma'd by Blackbird. We have yet to see what consiquences this will have for the Sporum. *December 21, 2011: First ECF voice chat! *April 5, 2012: Vilage finds ham in his pants during ECF chat. *April 14, 2012: ECF turns 2! Emoticone meets the MCF. *June 21, 2012: Dragonvoid perma'd from the Sporum after 31 bans. Lol. *August 16, 2012: Trinity breaks; loyalty is a trait lost on some. *August 28, 2012: God Taupo becomes an adult!